


Musicals except it’s all bee puns

by Um_Lol



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey, Other musicals, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, bee puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: The fic is what the title says. Lots of bee puns. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 39





	Musicals except it’s all bee puns

**Author's Note:**

> So, I compiled all the bee puns from uwuspeakanon blog, and some are from me. Go check them out! [@uwuspeakanon](https://uwuspeakanon.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also...JOIN BEE CULT!
> 
> [JOIN BEE CULT](https://thebeecult.tumblr.com)

Song/Musical titles:  
Bee More Chill  
BEEtlejuice  
Les miserabees  
Beean girls  
More is beetter  
Kindergarten beefriend  
I don’t beed your love  
Beero is my middle name  
Beekini bottom day  
Beeze your brain  
That beeautiful sound  
Fight for bee  
Cabeenet battle 1 or 2  
Michael in the beethroom  
Dear Beeodosia  
Sevenbeen  
Sincerely bee  
When he bees me

Character names:  
Jane Beemour  
Anne Beelelyn  
Jeremy Beere  
Christbeene Canigula  
Naobee Rodriguez  
Jason Beean

Quotes:  
Well buzz me gently with chainsaw!  
I wasp meant to bee yours!  
What the heck I gotta do to bee with you?  
All you wanna do, all you wanna do beeby~  
All it takes is a little BEE-IN-VENTION.  
Where my hounds at? Release the beetches.  
I’m the ten amongst these bees.  
I’m tired of beeing the person that everyone thinks that I am.  
Open the gate and beeze the day.  
The tiniest lifebee, full of beeple I know.  
Grew up in the French court, bee, bee, bonjour.  
I will grind you to sand, beeneath my Louboutin heel.  
Did you have a bee tumour for breakfast?  
Habeeness sinks, when everything stings, who needs cocaine?  
I have the honor to bee your obeedient servant, A. Ham.  
We’re one of a kind, no categorbee!  
She's the queen of bees, she can smell your fear. In this beeosphere, she's the apex predator.  
Heather, Beelimia is so 87.  
The beemon queen of highschool has beecreeded.  
She once put bee in the word orange. (Orabeenge)  
We could bee Sevenbeen.  
I use these Kalbeen bars to lose weight. Oh, I need to lose bee pounds!  
If I took a bee cleaver down the center of your skull, I’d have two matching halves. (Variations can be Meat beeaver, or Bee beeaver)  
I can bee who I want to bee, and SEEEEEXXXY~ Also: I give you sexy bee!

JOIN THE BEE CULT!

**Author's Note:**

> BEECOME ONE OF US.


End file.
